Invisible Man
by cheesiecrackers
Summary: On the night of his twentieth birthday, Uchiha Sasuke gets into a car-crash and wakes up in the hospital to find a blond standing beside his bed. Only problem? Sasuke’s the only one who can see him.


Hi guys! Since it was the break and everything, (well, kinda), I thought I might as well start a new story, since I do have some free time on my hands.

(I am working up the update for the other story though! I really am!)

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters involved.

Happy reading!

* * *

Sasuke leaned back against the car-seat, and pressed a thumb against his temple. He'd be damned if he _ever_ let Kakashi throw him a party again.

When he said he just 'wanted some time to relax', Kakashi decide to get him some strippers. Male strippers. When he said he 'wanted to be alone', Kakashi took that to mean that he wanted some alone time, with the strippers. When he finally said that he 'didn't want to ram his penis up some random whore's ass', Kakashi offered that they could also top.

That was when Sasuke snapped and left the apartment.

Now here he was, on the road, driving to God knows where (because he was definitely not going home, not while Itachi was there) in this fucked up stormy weather. Sasuke growled to himself.

He was going to unman the silver-haired playboy the next time he saw him.

Sighing harshly, he twisted to the side and bent down to grab a bottle of water rolling around the bottom of the car on the passenger side. Straightening his back, he turned to look out the windshield just in time to see someone standing on the expressway.

_Fuck._ Sasuke swore to himself as he honked at the figure. The person wasn't moving.

Crap.

Sasuke quickly jammed his foot against the breaks, watching in horror as the boy finally twirled around and acknowledged the vehicle. Cerulean eyes widened in surprise.

_It's too late…_

Car tires screeched against the rain-covered ground and Sasuke found himself engulfed in darkness.

---

"Hello? Helloooo? You awake yet?"

Sasuke groaned slightly. Oh God, his whole body hurt like hell.

He managed to crack open one eye (so fucking bright), and he grimaced as he managed to focus on the blond haired boy standing over his bed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The blond boy suddenly blushed, and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Aha, well, you see, funny story there…"

"? Are you up yet?"

Sasuke managed to turn his head to see the boy scoot to the side to make room for a busty blond-haired nurse.

"Good morning , I hope you had a good night's sleep." The nurse spoke as she helped Sasuke up into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" The nurse arched an eyebrow.

"I had a feeling you might not remember the previous night's events. You were on your way home, and you got into an accident…"

Sasuke suddenly recalled the party, the rain, the boy in the middle of the road… He snapped his head back towards the sheepish looking boy standing in the corner of the room.

"What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Sasuke glared at the nurse. If she was trying to be funny…

"The boy." A worried look entered the nurse's eyes.

"What boy?" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed now. He managed to raise a hand, and pointed it in the boy's direction. The nurse followed Sasuke's finger to the spot where he was pointing at. She turned her head back and looked at him nervously. She was fidgeting.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's no one there."

Sasuke suddenly felt sick. The boy was right there! How could she not see him? She had to be playing with him. This was just a joke, some sort of a sick, disgusting joke…

He closed his eyes tightly, brows furrowing, and opened them again. The boy was still there.

"He's right there! The blond one!" There was a slight edge of panic to his voice now.

"I was afraid this would happen," the nurse sighed. ", I believe you're suffering from some after-effects of the crash. I believe this would be the work of the concussion you received. You were lucky to escape with only that and a few broken ribs; you could've died had your car spun just a few more meters to the left. However, it still will take a few weeks for your injuries to fully recover, so I suggest that you stay in bed for the next little while, and try not to move about. Now, if I understand correctly, you're currently living with your brother…"

Sasuke did not listen as the nurse rambled off, but instead focused his sight on the blond-haired boy. He was still there.

This wasn't a hallucination, Sasuke knew that much. It wasn't. Hallucinations weren't… like this. So vivid.

The boy took a few steps forward, looking at Sasuke worriedly.

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm not a hallucination, and you're definitely not crazy…" Sasuke snapped his head towards the nurse. She was still talking away.

The blond boy chuckled softly.

"She can't hear me, don't worry. You're probably the only one in this whole world who can see or hear me, I'm not quite sure why yet, but until then, let's be best friends! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name?"

Sasuke's head was pounding. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. He wasn't going crazy; he _can't_ go crazy. This, this…

"? Are you alright? Do you want me to get you—"

Sasuke promptly heaved up all that was left in his stomach onto the hospital floor.

---

The janitor had finally finished the cleanup and left. Sasuke did not move an inch, choosing instead to stare blankly at the blond boy.

"Eh, gomen-nasai Sasuke… I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just, I guess I got a bit excited after finding you, since I've been alone for so long, and I guess I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry; I probably should've waited a bit more. Sorry."

Had Sasuke been a normal person, he would've been moved by the blond's touching apology, and prompted the poor boy into telling him his story, which was what the boy was betting on. However, Sasuke was very much _not_ a normal person, and simply did not have the patience to go through with these things.

"Shut up and get out."

The blond looked offended.

"Hey, look, I know this is a bit too much for you right now, but can't you at least listen to what I've got to say?"

Sasuke did not reply, shut his eyes, and tried to will away his migraine. This had to be some kind of a side effect of the drugs he received; maybe an allergic reaction. If he could just fall asleep…

"Okay, look you bastard, have a heart okay? I've already apologized to you, what else do you want me to do? Can you please just listen to me?"

Sasuke opened his eyes again, and frowned at the young boy.

"What's your name?" The boy immediately perked up. He flashed a brilliant smile at Sasuke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm currently… 19 years old!" Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this. Nineteen? That meant he was only one year older than the boy, Naruto. Odd, he definitely looked younger.

"Hn."

Silence ensued.

"So, Sasuke, I guess I should explain why I'm here and all." Sasuke didn't say anything to this, so the boy took it as a sign to continue. "I think you probably don't remember me anymore, but I was there the night of your crash…"

Naruto paused again.

"I was the one you 'hit'." Sasuke suddenly tensed up. That's why the blond boy looked so familiar; he knew he had seen those eyes before…

And then he was panicking again.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, its okay, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you…" Sasuke chucked a pillow at the boy. It passed through him. Sasuke's hands started to shake slightly.

"Get out." He said towards the blond, his voice a little louder than usual.

"No, no, I'm not going to do anything, serious. Please calm down; the doctor said that stress would be bad for your body." Naruto slowly approached Sasuke, gently placing a hand on his leg. _Sasuke could feel the hand._ "Don't be scared…"

And then, suddenly, his panic was gone, the waves of fear that were starting to wash through his body subsided. The boy was calming him down. How absolutely bizarre.

"Why are you here?" Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke.

"I've been waiting for three years for someone who could see me. And, well, I think it's safe to say that you definitely saw me that night, and so I followed you. But no worries, you're not the one who killed me. "

Sasuke felt himself relax further, and he leaned back against the wall.

"What…"

"What am I?" Naruto smiled at the glaring boy. "That's an excellent question, one I'm afraid I don't have the answer to. But I think I'm what you would call a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist." Sasuke stated blatantly.

"Well, maybe, then what the hell am I?" Having no answer to the question, Sasuke remained silent.

"Anyways, point is, I don't really have a home, or friends or anything (since no one can see me, aha), so I was wondering if it's okay if I followed you around for a while. At least until I figure out why you're the only one who can see me."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond boy, feeling slightly weary of the situation. He wanted no part of this, but at the same time, he couldn't help the burning curiosity…

"One month." Naruto flashed him a blinding grin. Sasuke was starting to regret his decision…

"YOSH! From now on, we're going to be best friends! Uchiha and Uzumaki! The U-squared brothers! Wow this is so exciting!" Naruto ran forward to give his new 'bff' a hug.

"Don't touch me, dobe."

---

Naruto woo-ed and ah-ed as Sasuke showed him around his place. Since his parents had died when he was young, Sasuke was the only one living in the mansion, with the exception of his brother who visited from time to time. This meant that he and Naruto would be living together, just the two of them.

Sasuke was seriously beginning to regret his decision of allowing the blond to follow him.

"Holy crap Sasuke! You must be dirty rich! This is the biggest, most humongous house I've _ever_ seen! This is incredible! Wow, man, wow! "

Sasuke pressed a finger against his temple. His migraines seemed to be coming on quite a lot lately; since the blonde arrived, in any case.

"This is your room."

"Woah! It's huuuge! Is this really my room?" Sasuke didn't bother giving a reply.

"I'm going to be in my study until six, when dinner will start. You're welcome to do anything you like until then." With that, the Uchiha left the blond standing in front of his room.

Or, rather, the Uchiha _tried_ to leave the blond, but Naruto quickly caught up to him.

"Hey, hey, don't just leave me alone like that! I've been alone for three years! Three! Do you have any idea what that's like? I'm not going to leave your side, ever!"

"Get out of my house."

"Oi, Sasuke! That' s mean! Hey, wait up!"

---

A boy with red hair lied in the middle of a room, staring up at the ceiling.

So they're here…

"Hey, guys! He's in here! Come on! Let's kill the traitor!" Yells of approval followed the exclamation, and the thudding of footsteps was heard across a marble hall. Men of every-which size came flooding into the room the boy was resting in, surrounding him, various weapons held high in their hands.

"Attack!"

A sadistic smirk flitted across the red-head's face.

"Wh-what's happening? I can't move…"

"Augh! Help! Please! Let me go, let me go!"

"AAUUUUGH!"

Screams of pain and torture echoed around the room. The boy lay in the middle, not moving a muscle.

"How boring." The boy muttered as the yells eventually faded into silence. Darkness enveloped the room as the torches the men had held were snuffed out.

"Gaara-sama…"

"Yes, Shukaku?"

"He's back." The voice paused slightly. "The Kyuubi container. I can feel it."

Gaara's eyes snapped open, and his mouth twisted into a smirk. _Things were about to get interesting…_

"Go find him. I think it is about time I paid a visit to my _beloved_."

"Hai…" And like that the menacing presence disappeared, the harsh darkness of the room dimming slightly.

The boy stood up, dusted himself off, and made his way across the body-strewn room.

"You… you… -cough-…"

Gaara abruptly stopped in his tracks, and scanned the piles of dead bodies, searching for the source of the voice. It came from a dark-haired man in his late twenties, early thirties maybe. He was alive, but only barely.

"What…What… are….you…?" The man managed to choke out, blooding streaming out of his mouth, his head, his eyes, everywhere…

Green eyes glowed eerily in the darkness, and the man thought he saw a flash of white teeth in a terrifying smile.

"I'm a monster."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll make sure to update soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
